


How to ruin a date

by odamaebrown



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e20 Three of a Kind, F/M, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odamaebrown/pseuds/odamaebrown
Summary: The "one lonely night".





	1. Scully's life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dianasicaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianasicaru/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "one lonely night".

t's all the Lone Gunmen fault. 

"How are you honey?" My mother asks through the phone. 

*Just like a proper shit* I think but I can't say that to her, of course. 

"I'm fine, mom" I answer, trying to sound confidence, but, obviously, I fail. 

"Was everything fine in Las Vegas? ". She asks, doubting. 

*Imagine how good that I spent a weekend there without Mulder and he is in a date right now* I think again, but I say :

" Pretty well, Mom"... 

"And Fox?". 

*Breath Dana, breathe, Dana* but finally I can't breath and I say, like a stupid teenager in love:

"Mom, he is fine. He is in a date with a girl now". Is that broken voice mine? Put you together Dana, you can do it. 

"Fox?... Oh... Well... " 

You see? Even my mother is surprised and feels sorrow for me. 

" Dana... Honey. .. You know you are so cute and smart, don't you? ". 

Finally, finally, I can hung up and come back to my horrible life. 

Cute? Cute? 

I don't want to be cute and smart. I don't want to be short and red-haired. I want to be tall, brunette, silly and to have a pair of breasts big like a pair of axes... 

Because yes, I went to Las Vegas to help Mulder; he wasn't there because his three nerds friends lied to me and, in the middle, he met a girl and he is with her in a date now. 

NOW. 

Better if I start from the beginning. 

Friday night. 

I was spending another interesting night in my apartment, alone, of course, thinking in how alone I was and that maybe, I should adopt a cat. Maybe two.  
Maybe 30. 

Maybe the MTV will call me to cast a TV Show "From pathologist to mental" or something like that. 

When I was entertainment myself with that thinking, Mulder (the fucking Lone Gunmen) called me and "the voice I thought was Mulder" asked me go to Las Vegas. 

What could I say? 

"I can't because I am going on shopping tomorrow with some friends, after to the cinema and also, I am dating a interesting, rich and handsome lawyer". 

OK. As I have nothing (nothing, nothing) to do in weekends when I am not with Mulder, I went. And because it's too hard to live more than 24 hours without him, OK? 

Imagine my surprise when I spent the weekend helping to Wayne of Wayne's world, the" little kinky" and "call me Byers, James Byers" to stop a conspiracy (or something like that) like a Bond girl. In the middle of that, apparently I was drugged and I was flirting with half area 51. And one of them, someone called Morris, was following me all the weekend flirting and asking me my phone number. 

This kind of things only happen to me, for cute and smart. Its not fair... 

How do I know that? 

Because Mulder, of course, a gentlemen educated in Oxford, went to pick up us to the airport and Frohike decided cook a dinner for us, in grateful for my help doing a autopsy or something. I have no idea which autopsy, but if that means dinner with Mulder (even with that three crazy guys) I am happy to eat even belly pork with fried eggs and greasy chips.

So, having our dinner, the guys couldn't help themselves and explained how we saved the world, or Las Vegas or the people in the hotel... I know we saved something important, but you know? I was drugged and I think I lost something important between the autopsy and the fake death. 

And Frohike:

" And Mulder, you can't imagine when I found Agent Scully drugged. Agent Scully, no offense, but you looked... amazing". 

I opened my eyes and looked at Mulder, who had a face... I don't know... Odd?. 

"So, what happened? ". He asked to Frohike. 

" She was sitting on a piano, towered for Men in Black, she took a cigarette out with her red lips and, when all of them switched on their lighters she said " I cannot choose between all this fire". Really hot... Isn't it? " 

I felt my face burning. 

" Agent Scully, no offense, but I am going to dream with that image in my mind all my fucking life". 

I felt embarrassed. Why? Why? Why? I mean, why are the only men interested in me odd writers, serial killers or Men in Black? 

Really, I am thinking seriously ask Skinner to send Mulder to profile some serial killer and, maybe, I will have good luck for once and Mulder become crazy, thinking like the serial killer and he will notice me around "Hey, Mulder, I am a woman". 

After the explanation about how "bitch" I was, I gaze Mulder and he was... smiling. Smiling. 

Yes, like the simple fact that I was flirting was funny. Of course, Mulder, how am I going to flirt if you flirt for both of us with every single woman we met? 

With Phoebe "Bitch" Green, Detective White, Bambi... 

What happen, Mulder? Only talks, brunettes and port actress can flirt or what? Listen pig: before I met you, I flirted, dated and men liked me, do you understand?. 

But I didn't say anything, of course. I just tried to be so serious, keep my back straight and tried to think why he was smiling. Frohike looked at me like I was a pancake and Mulder had that stupid face, that strange smile. I knew. He was thinking "How could Miss Piggy flirt?".

So I came back home tired, humiliated and feeling a shit. Useless dammit pig. And his nose is bigger that a tree, ugly. 

The next morning started worse. My car was broken. I took the bus to go to the Hoover,thinking that it is not fair start a Monday so. In front of the building, I met Mulder, who was waiting for me after I called him to tell him my problem. He was very nice, offering pick me up, but really, I wanted to avoid his company as much as I could after yesterday. 

He had a paper cup with coffee for me, that I don't know how, went from my hand to the floor in a second, soaking me completely. Mulder laughed and I knew what he was thinking :

"Easy for you to drink the coffee on the floor, with that shorts legs". 

 

The only good thing that happened was that, when we were waiting for the traffic lights, a guy in the car in front of me was listening Alice Cooper, "Poison" and that make me smile, because I remember how my brother Charlie liked that song.

Oh, the past! when I was beautiful and men paid me attention !! I remember that days and I can't help myself, but I start to sing the song on our way to the Hoover. In that moment, I noticed that Mulder took his hand off from my upper back, which was there since we were waiting for the traffic lights. I gazed him and, fuck: again that strange smile that he had yesterday. I know: He was keeping the wish of laughing of me. Son of a bitch. 

The day in the office was as usual: the man with 40 fingers; a ghost that hide your toilet paper; aliens in Dakota that elevate a snow man in summer... Our job, basically. 

But the storm was at 5pm.

I told Mulder I wanted to pick up the bus that passed in 10 minutes and he offered to lift me home:

"Actually, I am going to George Town, Scully ". OK. Someone has open a paranormal shop or something, I thought. 

" This weekend I called you several times but as you never pick it up, I went to your apartment to check if you were fine". 

Ooooooooohhh that's so tender. I wanted to kiss him after to know that, but, please Dana, keep it together, you are his partner, short and ugly partner. 

"I was fine, Mulder". 

"I didn't know then, just worried, due our profile". I don't smile. No, no, no, don't show a melted heart. 

"Did you know there is a new Italian cafe two blocks far of your apartment? " I raised a eyebrow. 

" They have a very flavour coffee and amazing ice creams, Scully, and the staff is lovely. I am having a dinner with a Italian girl that works there, Gina, she is very interesting in the paranormal ". 

I have to kill him, I have to kill him, I have to kill him. I can't believe this.

I left him alone a weekend. A Weekend. And I left him alone because I thought I went to met him there and... he has a date. Oh my God. I felt fuzzy and I was really sure that the ground started to opening under my feet.  
" So, you have a date". 

He moved a hand as resting importance, "No, not a date, just talking about the paranormal, abduction, that kind of things, not a real date, of course". He said serious. 

I wanted to scream "Do you think I am stupid, pig?". But I don't have any right to said him that, so I said "I hope you will enjoy it". 

"I was thinking... Do you want to met her? We can go, have a ice cream and you can come with us, if you are not busy". Mulder tried to be polite, of course, because he felt sorry of my loneliness or something, but really, sometimes I think I need suffer, I have to be masochistic. 

Yes, I wanted to met his date. Masochistic. 

"I'd love that ice cream, sure". 

He smiled and we arrived to the Italian cafe. I noticed who was Gina when I first saw her. She smiled like a teenager in love when she saw Mulder walking in. I can't blame her:Like that is my sadness life since many years ago. 

She looked so happy to see him. Fucking bitch. 

Quick radiography : brunette, long hair up in a ponytail, big Brown eyes, tall, leggy, good breast, big lips, pretty face, 26-31 years old. Yes, sure, they are going to speak about the paranormal. 

"Hi, Fox" I listened, sitting at the table. 

FOX. 

Is peeling his skin a enough slow and painful death?. 

"Hi Gina, how are you? " He said smiling. 

" Good... and... you are?... " she looked at me suspicious. Relax baby, I am the invisible woman that works with your date and love him but he just likes girls like you. None important. 

" She is my partner, Dana Scully. We work together with FBI ". 

She opened her eyes much:

" Scully? Fox has spoken to me a lot about you". 

I looked at Mulder with a good fake smile:

"Really, Fox? " He frozen his smile and I turned to her  
" Nice to meet you, Gina". 

And they speak a bit about the dinner tonight in her apartment, while I can't start thinking "Why am I here? Why am I here?". 

Mulder looked excited. And I felt a bitch because I really want him to be happy, she looked a good girl and it's not his fault if I am in love of him. I tried to be nice and, suddenly, I have a massive ice cream in front of me but Gina was so focus in Mulder that she forgot the spoon so, when they are still speaking, I tried the ice cream with my finger. 

Delicious... Mmmmm.. Mmmm... 

Gina was called for someone and left us and I was eating ice cream with my finger and thinking:

"This ice cream is amazing and I am not going to cry because Mulder has a date and she looks so nice and he went to pick me up to the airport and I want to kiss him all day and he has the right to be happy and he has had enough suffer in his life and if he doesn't give me the opportunity to make him happy Gina looks nice and I don't know what to do with my life when he will call me tomorrow to tell me he is getting married with her and they will go to live to Verona and I will love him all my life and I want to cry and this ice cream is amazing and when Gina will give her notice because she is pregnant I am coming back to eat this again and cry remembering the day I lost any chance with Mulder if I ever have one because... ". 

"Scully? " He said, waking me up of my thinking. I looked at my ice cream and I realised that I have eaten more than half ice cream with my finger and looked at him, embarrassed, because all that time I was thinking and eating like a posessed. 

When I am going to answer, I realised I had my finger still in my mouth and melted ice cream is dropping from it. What a show I am, fuck, no wonder why the date is with that doll and not with me. 

"What? " I say, with the finger still in my mouth. But I managed to cleaned it up with my tongue, quickly, waiting for Mulder to say something. He was smiling with that odd smile again. 

" Pardon, Scully. Restroom". 

When he came back I am quite relax and I have promised to my self I will take this like an adult person. "Don't go don't go Mulder don't please... I am begin you, don't go with her". 

"So, do you like it? " 

I nodded:  
" Gina looks nice, Mulder ". He smiled, satisfied. 

" Are you coming with us?" he asked. 

Ooooooooohhh how I am not going to love him if he is so nice and polite to ask me that? Mulder always takes care of me and I am sure he has noticed how sad I am that he doesn't want to hurt me, even knowing I will say no. 

"Mulder, I am glad you have a date, really. I have been telling you how important is to have a life many years, now, just do it". 

He looked suddenly so sad and disappointed that I had to press my lips together for not to cry. He cannot be more charming, he had to be nervous. I took his hand with mine on the table:

"You deserve to be happy, Mulder. Everything will be fine". 

He nodded, he looked lost, like a poor kid alone in a big city. 

Gina said goodbye to us because she wanted to take a shower before the dinner and Mulder and I walked to my apartment. At the door, I said:

"Good luck, Mulder ". 

He looked lost again and I thought if he would vomit if I kissed his lips. 

"Why are you telling me that things, Scully?" Good luck, everything will be fine", what's going on? ". 

" I thought you were nervous Mulder and I wanted to give you moral support". 

"Why could I be nervous? ". 

" For... For... Your date" I said, fighting between the tears that wanted appear. 

"What? " He looked astonished. 

" Your date with Gina". I clarified, as he had dates every day. 

"Scully, it's not a date. You're wrong". I realised in that very moment that he had to know my feelings about him and nobody takes care of me like him, so he didn't want to tell me that it was a date because he never would hurt me. I put my hand on his face and said:

"Enjoy your date and don't think in anything more, please". And I kissed his cheek. He had to understand that I will be happy if he is. With that, I get in my hallway.

I took a shower, I spoke with my mother and here I am.  
Sitting at my sofa with my pink towel still wrapped around and I just wake up. I started to cry because I felt so lonely, so sad. Mulder has to be happy but... I just forgot that, one day, he will met someone and he will abandon me. 

It is so hard. I think I never feel so lonely. 

It's 9.13pm and I am thinking in Mulder. I has stopped crying but... When suddenly, someone knocks at my door. Did I order pizza? I didn't... 

I walks to the door and open. Mulder is in front of me. 

He looks serious and very nervous. And really disappointed. Before I can say anything, he says, as if it were the most horrible thing that can happen to someone:

"You were right, Scully, it was a date". 

 

To be continued...


	2. Mulder's life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "one lonely night".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Qq4j1LtCdww

It's all Scully's fault. 

Well, not everything; because she warned me:

"Mulder, it's a date"... But, still almost everything is her fault. I dont know why I am here, telling "You were right, Scully, It was a date" . Because I am here and I don't know what to say and she is laughing, really laughing, of me...and I am not sure if I can continue hiding my feelings for her. 

Better if I start from the beginning. 

Saturday noon. 

Booooooooored. I mean, really bored. And what do I do when I am bored? I know what you are thinking: porn; but this is always the second option. The first one is always call Scully and... She was disappeared. I called her many times until I decided to drive to her apartment. Nothing, nada.

I decided to wait for her drinking something in a new Italian Café close to her place and I met there a girl who was very interesting in the paranormal stuff, Georgina.

You know? In normal conditions, I would move on her because she was beautiful, just my type but, of course, I couldn't say that she was my type anymore because, now, my type is Scully... Or shall I say "Miss Don't touch me, oh Bro"?. 

I realized that Georgina was really interested in the paranormal because she asked me to have a dinner with her on Monday, when she would end her shift soon. All right, I just was waiting that Scully would accept to come with me. God knows, because apparently, she speaks more with Him than with me.

 

And where the hell was she? I was making plans to call Skinner and a reported her missing when I decided to call her mother.

"Don't scare her Mulder". 

"Oh, hello Maggie, you all right... Yes... Sure... Just wondering if you have spoken with Dana... Yeah... Really?... Las Vegas? Scully is-in-Las-Vegas?... Nope, no with me, no... maybe with some other... friend".

After that, I am not sure if I said her goodbye properly.  
Dana Katherine Scully was spending her weekend in Las Vegas. Dana Katherine Scully.

Scully, my partner.

She told her mother that she needed to go there to help me. Scully was in Las Vegas and I didn't know ;she didn't tell me a word and she lied to her mother. I couldn't believe it. 

What kind of woman goes to Las Vegas, lying to everybody?.  
I will tell you. 

The kind of woman that drives men crazies. 

Because I have noticed, oh yeah, her shirts unbuttoned, her tight skirts, her red lips, those heels (24/7, raining, snowing or dying: always that kind of suck-me-heels, you know?)... For God's sake! She wants to drive me crazy! 

But the most important thing: she is like a "Look at me but don't touch me" thing. And what can I do? Suffer silently. She doesn't give a shirt for me as man. I am a failed. I cannot blame her.

I spent Saturday night and Sunday morning thinking in what to do about her. She went to Las Vegas. Who with? Who? Who? You know. I started to be desperate. 

I mean, what the hell did Eddie Van Blundht that almost kisses her? Scully even doesn't drink wine with me because "We are in a case, Mulder" . But she was in her free time that day with that fucking Eddie-little-tail. Shall I get a tail? I am here next to her for seven years and nothing. 

That fat, short and ugly little monster with tail was in a date with her, I know: fire, wine, romantic music... And… what about me? "Scully, fancy a beer tonight?" :"Mulder, we are in a case". 

It's not fair. 

You know, Scully?  
There was a time when many women in the Hoover were crazy about me. There was a time when I dated with woman that looked seemed models. And you can only see me as your crazy partner. 

Suddenly, Scully called me. She was in Las Vegas because my only three friends, The Lone Gunmen, lied to her. She went because she thought I was there. 

Oooooooooohhh How I am not going to love her, men? 

So I went to pick them up to the airport. Because I am a gentleman. And because I missed Scully so much, right?. The first thing that I noticed was that the four of them were walking to me with Langley and Frohike first, smiling. Byers and Scully were behind. And they stopped a second and Scully took Byers' right hand and she smiled to him. Wh-what??

Of course I accepted the dinner that Frohike offered. I needed to know what the hell happened in Las Vegas. And because Scully accepted too. If I have to eat spinach with broccoli sauce, I would do it for to spend time with her. 

By the way, Does exist anything so disgusting like broccoli sauce?... 

And the dinner... Well. It was as she usually does. Drive me crazy. And when I says "drives me crazy" I mean that she keep stand up the little friend that I have between my legs 24/7. Yes, it's what she does. What did she do this dinner?. Nothing. Her normal behavior. Serious, straight back, eating slowly... When Frohike was telling me that her (and in front of her) drove crazy half Area 51. 

Frohike was very descriptive about her ability to pick a cigarette up with her mouth. Crazy. Scully flirting with everybody: Men in Black, Eddie Van Blundht , Edward Jerse, Byers... everybody but Spooky Mulder. I just could smile sadly and hot as he'll. 

Now, tell me if she is good. They say things about red-haired and everything is true.

But this is not everything. 

She called me this morning, something happened to her car and she would pick up a bus. I offered my help, of course, but she did not want it, so I will wait for her next to the bus stop with a hot coffee for her that she dropped on top of her in a second. 

That made her white shirt very transparent. I really never thought that black coffee could transform a shirt in something transparent as glass. God help me, I have to drop my coffee on top of her every single day. She was very serious; it is ok, her normal behavior, and no problem.

A creepy and too much tattooed guy was waiting for the traffic lights next to us, in his car. He was listening Poison by Alice Cooper and she smiled him. Really, cannot she stop to flirt with creepy and odd men in front of me? He, of course, smiled to her back. I decided to push her back to cross the road before he would ask her for her phone number, please. 

And she started to sing the fucking song. In a way, she was singing how I feel everyday:

"I want to love you but I better not touch  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison"

 

After a normal day in the office, investigating interesting cases and saving people, I told her that I have an appointment with Gina and I dont know what happened but she started to show a strange behavior. 

First, she was telling me all the time: "Good Luck" as I were to play a important match or something.

Second, she looked so serious. I think she did not like Gina at all. I dont know why Scully doesnt like woman, really. It is not like the other can compete with her: they always lost.

And, in that moment, she did something very very strange. I was speaking with Gina about our appointment and someone called Gina.

I looked to Scully and she was looking at me, serious, sucking her fingers plenty of ice cream with her tongue. Very slowly, she passed her tongue from top to end, linking all the ice cream. Slowly. Slowly. With her eyes focus on me. Suddenly I felt that Washington were 256 degrees. I think I blushed and she did that during long time, just looking at me. Sucking, lacking, her tongue, her finger in her mouth, her red lips... Oh My God. 

I thought I was having a heart attack when I said, almost without voice:

"Scully?" and she said "What?" with her finger still inside her mouth and dropping that vanilla ice cream, oh my God, oh my God, how can she be so sexy and drive me crazy like that? She has to notice what she does to me. She has to. She has eyes, hasn't she?. 

In that moment, I went to the toilet with my jacket hiding my little friend, who werent "little" at all at that moment.

When I came back, everything was normal again. She told me many times "Good Luck" and and finally, I understood that she thought that my appointment with Gina was a date. How could she think that? Well, because she thinks I am not good enough for her, you know? She cannot think in me like a man, only partner/friend.

"Scully, it is not a date" I tried to say and she told me nice things that I dont remember because she kissed my cheek softly to say goodbye and I almost had another heart attack. 

I need a better Health Insurance, I am afraid.

And I went to my appointment very sad, If I am honest, because I was almost sure that Scully would come with me, but apparently she thought I liked Gina and I thought she was busy or she has a date with the creepy and tattooed guy that was listening "Poison" this morning... I didn't know. I was sad.

When I arrived to Gina's, the first thing I noticed it was a amazing smell. Pasta. I hate pasta because people put tomatoes there and tomatoes are vegetables and everybody knows what happen with vegetables: insects have sex on top of them. Puagggh. 

Scully knows and only cooks cheeseburguer for me, you know? She always complaints, but she cooks it anyway.The second thing I noticed: Gina was wearing a black dress; the dress was quite tight, I hoped she would not lost her breath. 

The Third thing I noticed was many candles around and any light. In that very moment I realized why I really I was there.

A OUIJA board Session. 

Wow. 

And I knew what would happen: We would contact with a ghost and Scully would not believe it when I would tell her on Tuesday. Fuck. Why didnt she come with me?  
Wow. "Gina" I said "This is going to be really interesting, I am so excited". 

"Really? " She asked me" Why, Fox?". 

"Well, I have never done this with anybody" I said, pointing the candles " I mean, in the first time that we met". 

She smiled shy. I thought it was her first time too. But it is true. I have had another session but it was with people that I trusted enough:the Lone Gunmen. And nothing happened. 

"Are you hungry? " we sit and she asked me for my life and more or less, I told her something like this during 30 minutes, more or less:

" Scully became my partner almost seven years ago.... And then, Scully was sure that the body was a monkey, can you believe it?....Scully walked so bruised because the building tried to kill her with a fun... Scully found out Cecil L'ively's name on a list so she found that he was the ... And when I woke up, Scully looked very old... Sixty years old maybe... but she had everything explained and the Dr's gave us a treatment with. .. ". 

Suddenly, Gina left her spoon and fork at the table and said, very irritated:

" Fox, it's enough". 

I didn't know what to say so finally, I managed to say:

"Are you OK?... Am I boring you? ". 

" No, it's just.. Fox, have you realised that you have been speaking about your partner all dinner?". 

"Well, yes... But... She is a important part of my life". 

"I have noticed it". 

I didn't understand her, so I asked her what she meant. 

"Why are you here tonight, Fox? ". 

" Because you were interested in the paranormal and... " I looked around" And I think you have a OUIJA session ready". 

She opened her eyes very surprised and I started to understand that I was wrong. That I had lost something between two days ago when I met her and now. I just couldn't to know what. 

"It's supposed to be a date, Fox". I opened my eyes very surprised and she looked at me like I was stupid. 

"Obviously, you didn't have that in mind". I couldn't say anything. I think I was more surprised than her. Scully was right. It was a date." Poor Gina", I thought. 

"You know, Fox? I am fine" She said, but she looked still a bit irritated "Have you take a look at me?Washington is plenty of handsome man" I nodded. "You seem a model, but angry". 

She smiled "Yeah, it's not a big deal, anyway... This is just so sad...". 

"I know... I'm so sorry, I didn't think you were interested in me as a... ". 

She moved a hand, making me shut up. 

" I mean that it's sad this situation, between you and your partner... Seven years in love of each other and nobody has said a word... What a wasted time! ". 

In that very moment, I was very surprised. 

" Scully doesn't feel like... She sees me as...She isn't in love with me ". I said. God. It was so hard to say it:" She isn't in love with me". 

"Really " She sounded irritated again" After watched all that films about FBI, I thought you were smarter... ". I looked at her embarrassed." Listen, Fox". 

I paid all my attention, it was the only thing I could do for her. 

"This evening, when she realised that this was a date, she was really jealous. Yeah, woman can notice that. She didn't want you to met up with me and she didn't like me. It's true, don't put that face... So, don't be more stupid today and go to see her. She loves you, I just guess she thinks like you, that you don't have feelings for her". 

I didn't know what to say, again. Fuck. Everyone thinks I am brilliant and spooky and this girl is going to thing all her life that I am retarded. 

"She lives around, doesn't she? ". 

" Yeah... Fifteen minutes walking". 

"Ok" She said, standing up "I can't say it was a pleasure to met you but I hope you" ll have good luck. Now, go away". 

"Thank you and I am... sorry". 

"I told you" She said bored and half smiling "Washington is plenty of handsome guys, go". 

Did I told you that Scully's was 15 minutes walking? 

I was there in 7 minutes. And I was very confident of myself. Preparing different situations in my mind:

1."Mulder,are you OK? " Scully says." I have to speak with you, Scully. I'm bored of to hide my feelings. I love you". Then, she cries and says "Oh, Mulder, I love you too" and we kiss each other deeply. 

2."Mulder?...and she cannot end the sentence because I kiss her deeply, taking her ass with my hands when she wraps her legs around my waist. We make love all night and I call Skinner next morning to tell him we are not working today and that he cannot gaze her ass anymore or I will kill him. 

2."Mulder,are you OK? "..." Better than never, Scully, because I just realised that I have to tell you how much I love you. Scully, married me". She starts to cry of happiness "Oh, Mulder, yes, I will marry you". 

"I am ready. I am not scare. I don't want to waste my time anymore. I love her. She loves me. It's time... "I was thinking walking to her apartment. 

I knocked the door: yeah, I am a new men. I can do it. 

Damn, Damn, Damn. She opened the door wearing only a towel. Fuck. All my thoughts were to concentrate in my little friend's head. Shot. 

Her hair was a bit messy, that make her look wild. Her eyes were red and I wasn't sure if she cried or was sleeping. And the towel. I thought bath towels were bigger. I could see many flesh there. And I was waiting for something like "Mulder, are you OK?" to start my speech. But she didn't say anything. I had lost all my courage, my confident, so I said:

"You were right, Scully, it was a date". 

She looks at me as I was an alien there, in front of her. 

First, she smiles softly, but little by little, her lips starts to open and she starts to laugh. Really laughing. First I feel embarrassed , after, surprised. But she is laughing with that contagious laugh and looking so happy that... I end laughing with her. 

Finally, she says "Come in" and I walk until her couch. I wait that she put something on but she just sits next to me. Oh my God! Since today, I love pink towels. 

"So... You really didn't know that it was a date" She says, like speaking to herself. 

"Well" I start, trying to sound smart "It wasn't a date, obviously because I wasn't interesting and both have to be interesting when you date, Scully, didn't you learn that in the School?". 

I have sound very smart. I am proud of myself. 

"Yes" She says "I learned that, Mulder. And, obviously, you didn't learn too much about girls in the School" She says, mimicking my petulant tone. Touché. 

"I'm so glad you.... could understand, finally, that it was a date". 

"Yes, I did". I am doing it well. Yes, I can do it. I can sound confident and smart. 

"I thought she was your type, Mulder". 

"She is definitely my type, Scully ". I am doing it very well. I am not going to look at all the Scully's flesh that I can see. That towel is like a mini very mini skirt. And I don't remember to see that shadow between Scully's breasts. It look very soft... 

" And... Mulder? If she is your type, why are you here? ". 

Shit. Scully always asks the wrong questions. The questions that make me feel nervous like a teenager plenty of spots because I never know what to say. I don't know what to say. She looks at me, interested, smiling. 

If she weren't my Scully, I could say she is flirting with that amazing blue eyes that she has. 

" Why aren't you with her? " She says almost whispering. 

So close of me, the pink towel, her red lips. I can smell her shampoo, so fresh. I have been singing that fucking song all day in my mind... Her beauty, her magnetism... I am lost.

To be continued...


	3. Their lives

''Why aren't you with her?''.

 

''Good question'' Mulder thinks.It wasn't easy to explain her the truth: a truth that could change their relationship for good or... bad; and that ''If it is for bad...'' was enough strong to keep him silent.

He knew what could mean to speak too much, because his intrusive mouth always gets him in trouble. ''If it's...If it's....''.

Better don't temp fate.

''I don't know, Scully. Haven't you had ever a date that ended bad?''. Yeah, as psicologist, always better to get out of a dificult question with other. ''Well done, coward''.

Scully bites her lower lip a bit and says, thinking: ''I think so, yes...'' And Mulder sees how her face pales sudenly, so he realizes she has to be thinking in Edward Jerse, her date that tried to kill her. 

''Oh, Scully...sorry, I didn't mean...''. She shakes her head, saying ''No''. ''It's ok, Mulder. The other six women had the same confussion that I had''.

''Which women, Scully?'' Mulder asks, puzzled.

Scully asnwer, like the most obvious thing:

''Are we speaking about Eddie Van Blundht, aren't we?''.

And Mulder almost, almost, starts laughing when he realizes she wasn't thinking in Ed Jerse but in that monkey guy.Almost, because he made him feel ...like a proper shit in the only one day that he spent with Scully. 

Mulder put his hands on his knees, nervous. That short and fat and ugly son-of-a-bitch that tried to seduce Scully with ...His own body!.  
And he could say, yeah, as "lucky"witness, that Eddie was very very close to win.

''You see, Scully?'' Mulder manages to say, petulant and with his better confident voice '' You were in a date with someone without to know that you were, just like me tonight''.

Scully up her eyebrow, suspicious and almost hurt and Mulder notices, so he says, trying to play the matter down:

''That's the reason why always I bring you to nice trips to the woods with killer bugs instead to asking you for a date. And...really, you looked so nice with that oversize blue coat, you should use it more''.

Scully relaxes slowly. 

This is agent Mulder, the man that take care of her even thinking her problems always come because he want to chase...something. His best friend -the only one- that can be brilliant and like a twelve-years old boy at the same time. Who can caught a dangerous serial killer but cannot realizes when a woman is interested in him. 

''Yes'' She thinks ''This is my Mulder''. 

''I would never wear something like that for a date, Mulder''.

Mulder nods, smiling. She looked a young girl those days. With oversized coats, jackets, trousers...like she wanted to hide her body from everyone. She has changed, yeah. ''Look at her now'' He thinks. 

''Yes, I think so. You are more black skirt type, Scully''. She smiles and he feels proud: women like that men notice when they look beautiful, don't they?.

''You see? I maybe cannot notice if I am on a date, but I notice how beautiful can wear my partner''. He says. He feels very proud of him. Scully never waits for recognisement or good words.She looks for the truth, just like him. But it is true that she is beautiful.He can say that.

Her smile frozen and he doesn't know what just happen. She looks serious again, almost sad.

She is thinking.

''Partner'' that damnit word that keep them apart. That word that means all her ''why-s'': Why she cannot give up, why she cannot tell him her feelings. ''Partner'' like a chain on her shoulder that makes her happy because she is with him more time than anyone she knows but don't allow her to be completely frank. ''Partner''.

She remembers then why she is wearing a towel. She was sad, she was crying because she tought he was in a date. And...what if, one day, in the future, he gets a real date?. 

He can met a nice woman, he can ask her to go out...she will feel exactly like tonight. Dying. Even when she had cancer, she couldn't remember feeling that way: the most lonely night she has never experienced.

She feels something has changed. She remembers how she felt when she saw Mulder holding agent Fowley's hands. How she felt when she heard that Bambi etnologist calling him ''Fox''. Was that what she wanted? Waiting for a woman that would take her ''partner'' for ever?.

Scully looks at him. She breaths deeply and decides. She decides he maybe does not love her...but if ...if...''Why is he with me instead of with that beauty, Georgina?''.

''Mulder...the truth is...I-I'm truly glad that you weren't interested in her and...I'm glad because you're here''. He looks at her and smiles, but before he can say something, she continues:

''I've been thinking a lot these...these months and, well, you know...I've realized how important you are for me''.

''Scully'' he says softly ''You're very important for me too, the most important person in my life'' and he feels very embarrased after says that, like a teenager that doesn't know the words that mature people use when they speak about ''Love''. 

He doesn't want to sound in love, he cannot do it. For her partnership, for her.

''Mulder, I know that. You know that you are the most important person for me too. But, well, there is something I have to tell you''.

Mulder looks at her and panicked ''What?'' He thinks ''Are you going to work to Salt Lake City?'' he cannot think any diferent, waiting for her to speak. 

She looks at her legs and realized she is still wearing a small pink towel and feels naked, why didn't she put anything on when he arrived?. Suddenly, it was weird to speak about her feelings to Mulder almost naked. Anyway.

''I'm tired'' She says and Mulder forgets breath ''I'm tired of to be your partner'' and Mulder feels that the air in the World has dissapeared: she is living him. 

''I don't want to be your partner anymore because...I can't, Mulder. I'm lying to you and I'm lying to myself''. 

Mulder feels how a baseball ball starts to growing up in his throath. Breath...breathh...breath.

''I'm tired to walk in to the office and speak with you, work with you, drive with you...and come back home, every single night, alone. I'm fed up of come back home, every single night...without you''. She breaths deeply. It's done. 

She looks at Mulder. His face is some colour between red and white, his eyes, bigger than ever, his mouth open. He seems a statue, sitting there, on her couch. 

She waits. ''He has to say something, hasn't he?'' and she feels panicked: he doesn't say anything.

Mulder is trying to ponder if she means what he thinks she means.

''Scully?'' It's the only word he can say. She shakes her head slowly:

''Mulder, no worries'' She moves her hand, stopping him and looks at the table '' I knew this was a long shot and... you don't have to...feel like I feel. I understand...I understand it.I just...cannot hiding it anymore''. 

And she tries to fight against some fucking tears that want to appear on her face. She already feels enough embarrased to permit that Mulder saw her crying.

''Scully'' He starts again. He can't speak because he can notice that his heart has just stopped.''Oh My God, she means it! she means it! she means it!''. 

She stands up and cross her arms, reaching her shoulders with her hands. ''Better if you go home, Mulder...now''.

Mulder stands up in front of her, like a tower in front of a little princess.

''Scully, I-I feel the same''. Scully looks at him, puzzled. 

''Does he mean...?'' 

He tooks her hands ''I thought you didn't want anything more with me because I'm a loser and...well, I thought that if I tell you how I feel, you will leave me. I feel the same''. 

And big smiles appear on both faces. Scully thinks that she cannot move because all her body is a sack of happiness: he feels the same than she.Really? Can he love her that much?.

They are there, stand up, looking at the eyes of each other, smiling; until Scully speaks:

''Mulder, are you going to kiss me or what? I'm not enough tall to kiss you by myself!''.

''She meant it! She meant it!'' Mulder thinks.

''I'd love to kiss you...I'm just scare,Scully.I think I'm having a heart attack. I promise''. She giggles. This is the genuine Fox Mulder.

''I'm a doctor, Mulder''.

He put his head down,smiling. Enough closer to her that he almost can kiss her. She gets on hers tiptoes and finally, shyly, kisses his lips. Slowly, they both deeper the kiss until Mulder stops.

''Wow, Scully.I'm nervous''. Scully sees his eyes, glowing; and a real happy face ''Why have we waited so long?'' She thinks.

''Me, too, Mulder''.

''Can we try again, please?'' He says in a whisper and she nods. This time, she play with his tongue and he has to stop again.

''Sculleee...I-I am...you know?''. 

She feels naughty. Yes, she has notices something hard there, against her belly. Poor Mulder. And she is wearing only that small towel. She smiles to him. 

''Are you ok?''. He nods:

''Yes, perfect. Better than ever. It's just...Wow!...I haven't kissed for...'' He starts and she stops him putting her finger on his lips.

''Mulder, me either... and... I love your lips''. She brushes telling him.''Mulder...do you...would you...do you want...to sleep here tonight?''. 

He embraces her and lifting her from the ground and she, automatically, wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses her again. ''I want, of course''.

Scully cannot more: she loves him and she is there, wrapped around his body, noticing his erection...it's too much. 

She kisses him almost desesperate and starts to unbotton his shirt. They both had forgotten this sensations, these feelings... waiting for each other all these years that now, it's like someone lost in the desert for days and finally, he finds water. Something like that. Hungries, thirties. 

''We should go to the bed, Mulder. Shall we?'' She says, between kisses, almost without voice. Mulder cannot stop to kiss her but says ''Ye-eess, I think...My legs can do it''.

Once in the bed, Scully feels free. He has been loving her for years, she can notice that now and that makes her feel free: free to speak about her desires, her love and her feelings. The first shyly kisses of someone that haven't kiss for so long become kisses of love and passion. 

She feels him inside her and she can just wish that it will be forever, for both of them. They love each other and nobody can separate them, never.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully is sleeping with her head on my breast and I can hold her. I have kissed her and we have made love. Twice. 

She doesn't believe that I'm a loser. She made me promise her I will never think again I'm a loser. How am I going to think that again if the most amazing women in the World told me that she loved me?. No, I'm not a loser. 

Loser are all the other men than never will have the chance to kiss her because she is mine.

She told me she was very sad when she learned about ''my date''. Funny, because I told her that I went to the toilet because of the erection that she provoqued licking with her tongue her fingers plenty of ice cream. 

Funny that she has been thinking all these years she was like a sister to me and funny that I have been thinking all these years that a loser like me never will have the right to be with a woman with her. 

Yeah. It have been a good lesson: we have to speak about us. Because she is the most important person to me and she says I'm for her.

She is quiet when she sleeps. 

Sometimes, she says ''Mulder'' and embraces me stronger. I will be always here for you, Scully, always.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I wakes up happy. This is the feeling that a woman feels when she know she is loved. Always loved by Mulder. He is already awake and smiles when I open my eyes:

''Morning, little mermaid''.He said yesterday, before to sleep, that he thinks that all the mermaids are red-haired and look like me. We never will know it, I guess.

I kiss him. I have crossed that line and I can't stop and...what can be better than kiss him?.

''I don't want to work today'' I say and I know my voice sounds like a ten-years old but...I don't care. I have just to be myself with him. He said he will always love me. I believe his words.

''We can call Skinner and tell him we aren't working today''.

''He won't believe both of us are sick, Mulder''. He reaches my waist and put me on top of him. I'm like a little doll on his arms and I love it. 

''Scully, Scully, Scully'' He starts like a teacher that is going to give a master class ''Haven't you learn anything these years? We have to say him something convincing''.

I up my eyebrow ''Like what?''.

''Like you are in Minessotta looking for me because I heard about some unexplainable lights and you cannot reach me since yesterday night when I called you to leeting you know where I was''.

He says it and I can see how proud he feels of himself. 

Yes, it's enough Mulder's behaviour kind for Skinner to believe us. I kiss him again there, with my naked breast touching his. 

He reach my waist and says ''But before, I'm going to make you scream my name again. You have awaken the beast, Scully''.

Yes, I have awaken someone but not the beast.

I has awaken myself because I have been sleeping all these years in the comfortable position of best friend and only when I saw another women around, I realized Mulder was a man and I could lost him if I did not do anything. 

And now, I am his ''Little Mermaid'' and we love each other. I will never be scare again because I am the most loved woman in the World and that gives me enough strenght of to do all that I want to do: to love him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this the story of that ''One lonely night that agent Scully invited to agent Mulder to her bed''.

\--------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
I made this


End file.
